Eon's Story
by Pit Fan
Summary: This is about an Eevee that is suppose to save all the fighting Pokemon. He is often visited by the spirit of the first fighter. This is one of the many adventures of his life.
1. Meeting Eon

I hope everyone will enjoy this adventure about Eon.

-  
-

Eon's P.O.V

My name is Eon. I am unlike other Eevees. My normal color was suppose to be brown. My shiney form was silver, but I am undefeatable. My nose color is blue for Vaporeon, my eyes are yellow for Jolteon, my ears are white for Glaceon, my neck fur is half purple and half black for Umbreon and Espeon, my paws are red for Flareon, and the tip of my tail is green for Leafeon. I can use any psychic, dark, grass, fire, water, electric, normal, and ice type moves.

My brothers and sisters are also like me, but are only one color. My brothers are Jolt: a yellow Eevee that has a hyper nature and can only electric type moves. He also can use volt absorb. He is two years younger than me. Then there is Nightslash, who is pure black. He can only use dark type moves and has an evil nature. He is a year younger than me. The last brother of mine is Flare, who has a very angry nature, can only use fire type moves, and can use fire absorb. He is two years youger than me and is five months older than Jolt.

My four sisters are Vapor, who can only use water type moves, can use water absorb, and has a love nature. She is three years younger than me. Dayslash, who has a bossy nature, can only use psychic type moves. She is five months younger than me. Glace, who can use ice type moves only and she has a snowy nature. She always likes to freeze Leaf most of the time. Glace is a day younger than me, so we are mostly the same age. Leaf, who can only use grass type moves has a carefree nature, but can pretty nasty at Glace. She will always take her anger out on Vapor when I'm not around. Leaf is five days younger than me.

I have a weird family, but I couldn't ask for a better one. We were hatched from Team Rocket, but we escaped from them when Jolt hatched, so he wouldn't suffer the same fate Glace, Leaf, Flare, Dayslash, Nighslash, Vapor, and I went through. I regret killing Pokemon and let me take you into my past.

-

I hope everyone liked that prolog I did. I know it was long, to name the Eon's sisters and brothers, plus Eon himself, but hey, I did it.


	2. The Story Begins

Enjoy the second chapter. I don't own pokemon, but I do own Eon and his family.

-

-

As soon as I hatched from my egg, there was nothing normal about me. I went over to a mirror that was by me. I acted calm when I saw myself.

"Intresting," I said to myself. From the mirror, I saw another egg. The egg was white and not the normal colors the other eggs had.

"What's this?" someone asked. "It hatched. The egg hatched." I looked up to see someone looking down at me.

"Who are you and what are you?" I asked.

"I'm a human named Earl," the voice said. "And your nothing but a labortory experiment." My eyes grew wide when he said I was an experiment.

"My name?" I asked.

"Huh?" Earl asked.

"What is my name?" I asked again.

"You name is Color," Earl replied.

"That's a stupid name," I said. "And how can you hear me?"

"It's because your part psychic type," Earl replied.

"How is that possible?" I asked. "Eevees are normal types, not psychic."

"That's because when you were in your egg, we put all of the stones into your body," Earl said. I growled threatingly and he picked my up by my neck fur.

"Stop it," I said. "That hurts."

"Aw," Earl said. "I'm so s_orry_." The sorry turned out very ugly. I glared at him, while he chuckled. He took me into a room filled with crates.

"So he hatched," another voice said.

"Yes master," Earl said. "Does he begin his training tomorrow?"

"Yes," the guy said. "And soon he'll be calling me master."

"**I'LL CALL YOU NOTHING FLEABAG**," I screeched at him.

"Good-night," Earl said before putting a needle into me, causing me to pass out.

-

-

Well, that's all for now. It's amazing what one can do with the evolution stones. I'll try to get more chapters tomorrow.


	3. Eon and Glace

Author: I'm going to add Glace the white Eevee in this chapter, so if it is a short chapter, please don't complain.

Glace: Oh, that's just great.

Eon: author doesn't own Pokemon.

-

-

I woke up in a cage and looked around.

"This is great," I said. "I have no idea where I am and what I am doing here."

"So," someone said. "Your up." The voice made me remember what I'm doing here.

"Hey Stinkbomb," I called him.

"Don't talk to me like that Eevee," Earl said.

"I can talk to like that and call you names," I said. He shook my cage and looked down at me.

"Your lucky that I can't kill you here and now," Earl said.

"Is that so?" I questioned him. "Aw, and I wanted some fun. Too bad eh?" I smirked when he went bezerk. He than left the room and I went back to sleep.

I don't know what time it was when I woke up, but I woke up to see Earl's yellow eyes.

"Ack," I said in suprise.

"Suprised you, didn't I," Earl chuckled in an evil manner.

"No," I said. "I always wanted to see your butt-ugly-looking face in the morning." I grinned when he threw somthing white in here and left. I turned around to come face to face with a white Eevee.

"Are you evil?" it asked. I persummed it was a female by voice.

"No," I said. "The name is Color. What's yours?"

"Ice," she said.

"How about we get new names?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Ice asked.

"Like my name would be Eon," I said. "And your name is Glace."

"You mean it?" she asked.

"Absolutley," I responded.

"I love you brother," she said lying down next to me and falling asleep.

"I love you too sister," I said giving her a small lick on the cheeck before falling asleep myself.

-

-

It's funny how Eon can make fun of Earl, than gain a sister. Now, he has to take care of her. Tomorrow, I might add Leaf to it.


	4. Leaf Arrives

Author: I would now like to say that I am now on the fourth chapter. It's going to be two months later into this story, so don't worry.

Leaf: Oh, I'm not worried.

Eon: Yes your are.

Leaf: Silence mortal.

Glace: author doesn't own Pokemon.

-

-

**2 months later:**

Eon and Glace had a rough time trying to not be experemented on, again.

"We hate be labotory experements," Eon hissed at Earl.

"GRASS," Earl shouted. "GRASS GET IN HERE!" Another Eevee came rushing in, although this Eevee was green.

"Yes master," the Eevee said, no emotion in her voice.

"Stay here with them until they learn there lesson," Earl said.

"Yes master," Grass said. Earl left, leaving the three Eevees to themselves.

"Who are you?" Eon asked.

"The name is Grass," Grass said. "What did you two make master angry?"

"We rebelled," Glace replied.

"If Stinkbomb thinks we're going to be experements," Eon said. "He has to think twice about us."

"Well rebels," Grass said. "You guys must be Color and Ice."

"Not anymore," Eon said. "We are called Eon and Glace, Leaf."

"Leaf?" Grass asked.

"Of course," Glace said. "You're our sister." Leaf percked up a bit, and for the first time in her life she smiled.

"I guess I'm rebeling now," she said.

"Am I the only male around here?" Eon asked.

"It looks like it," Leaf said. "Besides, I can get you out of here."

"How?" Glace asked.

"I'm the Rocket's favorite Eevee around here," Leaf said. "Although I'm going to be killed if they know it was me who helped you escaped."

"Wait a second," Eon said.

"What is it?" Leaf asked.

"We can't leave," Eon said.

"Why not?" Glace asked. "We have an chance to escape right now."

"What if there were more colored Eevees they made," Eon explained. "How would they escape if we got out of this place?"

"I see your point, brother," Leaf said. "We have to wait."

-

-

If this was a short chapter, please don't complain. I'm trying to do the best I can. So, until then, I have to think of new ideas for this story.


	5. Let the Moves Go Through My Veins

Author: I'm on my fifth chapter, and it feels good. I know I put third point of view last time, I wasn't paying any attention.

Leaf: Oh brother.

Author: **I'll OH BROTHER YOU **(Whacks Leaf upside on the head.)

Leaf: That hurt!

Eon: No comment!

Author: (Glares at Eon)

Glace: Author doesn't own pokemon.

-

-

I watched as Leaf got into attack position.

"Why you go into attack position?" I asked.

"Because Earl told me to attack you guys," Leaf said. "At least until you learn your lesson."

"Leaf," I said. "I'm going to tell that slimey punk that he's going to get nothing from us. Right Glace?"

"Right," Glace responded.

"You see," Leaf said. "There are eight of the colored Eons."

"Eight?" I asked.

"So far," Leaf said. "There are three of us, Eon, Glace, and Leaf. Eon, you can learn every single move, excluding poison, flying, fighting, and ground type moves. Glace, you can learn ice moves. I can learn grass type moves."

"Sweet," I said. "Let me try one of each move." I tried using a Water Gun, Thunderbolt, Ember, Psybeam, Nightshade, Ice Beam, and Razor Leaf, but failed at each move. I was totally disappointed.

"Maybe," Leaf suggested. "You have to let the attacks flow through you." Earl picked a bad time to walk in.

"Have you attacked them?" Earl asked. He saw us and frowned. I decided to let a Thunderbolt go through my veins, and launched it at Earl.

"Sweet," I said, looking at my body, which had lightning buzzing around it. We all looked at Earl and noticed him paralized.

"That's what you get when you mess with my family Stinkbomb," I said, letting an Ice Beam go through my veins and hitting Earl. When we noticed Earl not getting back up, we assumed that either he was dead or sleeping.

-

-

I know this was another short chapter, but I'm tyring, so please bare with me. I'll update soon,

Eevee


	6. Vapor

Author: I'm back and I'm going to put Vapor into it. I know I said that Eon said three years younger, but he meant three months.

Vapor: Oh boy, I can't wait.

Eon: Author doesn't own Pokemon.

-

-

**One Month Later:**

Poor Leaf was put in another room, where she couldn't escape. The boss, known as Soren, thinks that she killed Earl, when it was really me that killed him. I miss Leaf terribley. Glace was crying her heart out when Leaf was taken away. Appearntly, she mentioned that there was another egg, blue. So I guessed that this Eevee will be called Vapor, for Vaporeon. I looked at my sis who was having a breakdown.

"Don't worry," I said, trying to calm her down. "She'll be back."

"B-but w-what if she's not?" Glace wailed. Soren came in at that moment.

"Hello _Fleabag_," I said snarling.

"Quit Ice and Color," he snarled.

"Our names are Eon and Glace," I said angerly. "And Grass's name is Leaf. You better watch your step human."

"Oh no," Soren said dramaticly. "What ever shall I do? You don't even know how to use one attack. But, might as well put this girl in with you." He put a blue Eevee in with us and walked away.

"Who are you?" the blue Eevee asked. "My name is Aqua, what's yours?"

"Listen," I said, soothingly. "Our names are Eon and Glace. Your name is Vapor, not Aqua."

"Where do the humans come up with these stupid names?" Glace asked.

"You got me sis," I said.

"Me name Vapor," Vapor said, exicted.

"Of course sister dear," I said.

"I'm your sister?" Vapor asked. I nodded my head yes and started to groom her a bit. By the looks of things, she just went through an experement and started to nod of.

"Me sleepy," Vapor said.

"Go to sleep honey," I said, felling like a grown up Eevee. I curled up next to her as she fell asleep.

"You look like a father," Glace whispered in my ear.

"Well," I whispered back to Glace. "I'm the oldest one in this family. You were born a day after me. So we're mostly the same age, but at different there is only a day different. So I have to be the grown-up around here." Glace nodded understanding what I had said. I put my head down as Vapor whimpered a little. I smiled and fell asleep.

-

-

Well, I hope that was a sweet chapter. Eon has really grown up since the three months he was born, not only him but Glace to. I'll update real soon,

Eevee


	7. Dayslash

Author: I'm back! I'm going to put Eon's final sister in here, Dayslash.

Dayslash: Oh joy ride!

Eon: Is that your favorite line?

Author: One... out of five.

Vapor: The author is creeping me out.

Leaf: Author doesn't own Pokemon.

-

-

**5 Months Later:**

I sat with my two sisters, thinking how long another colored Eevee was going to show up.

"Eon," Vapor said. "I want to see Leaf."

"I'm sure I can get Fleabag to make Leaf get in here," I said, smiling at the thought Soren was going to be frightened by me. Just as I had that thought, Soren walks in with, I guess, a newbie scientist. I chuckled.

"What are you chuckling about?" Soren asked.

"Nothing Fleabag," I said smiling. The newbie steps backwards and falls. I heard my two sisters bursting out laughing. Just than, a purple Eevee jumps up onto the create my two sisters are in.

"Quiet you," she snarled. I was unfazed while my two sisters backed up against the wall.

"So," I said. "You want to have a stare down?" She tries to use Psychic on me, but fails.

"Huh?" she asked in confusion.

"You mean like this," I said, letting a Psychic run through my veins and using Psychic on the weird Eevee.

"What the heck?" Soren asked.

"Told you so," I joked with him as I put my sister down. Soren grabbed the newbie and was about to grab Dayslash, I thought of that name, until she turned and hissed at him. He looked startled, frowned, then left.

"So," she said. "I guess your my brother."

"Yep Dayslash," I said.

"That is a good name for me," Dayslash said. "A lot better than Psycha."

"Still," Glace said, standing right next to me. "Who comes up with these stupid name?"

"Soren," Dayslash replied.

"You mean old Fleabag?" I asked. "Well, congrats! You are now a rebel."

"I love rebels," Dayslash said. My two sisters and I looked at her strangley.

"Welcome to the club Dayslash," I said, grinning away.

-

-

Well, another chapter down. I'll update soon,

Eevee!


	8. Nightslash

Author: I'm back! I was pant running away from Nightslash.

Nightslash: Get back here human!

Author: Snap! (runs away as Nightslash gives chase)

Eon: Weird author doesn't own Pokemon.

-

-

A year and a two months has gone by since I hatched. Soren is still trying to mind control my four sisters and I, but failed each and every time. Yes, Soren forgave Leaf and put her back with us, which I find very odd. Maybe he has a heart? Nah, he is a coward at heart. Just than, we heard screaming.

"Get off me you stupid black Eevee," I heard Soren screech.

"Why should I?" a voice that sounded evil asked.

"Eon," Vapor said. "What's going on?"

"I don't know honey," I honestly replied. Soren walked in with an Eevee that was pure black in color jumping on them. He finally came to our cage and threw the Eevee in.

"Kill them," Soren commanded and walked away. The Eevee glared at us and tackled Vapor.

"VAPOR!" I screeched and attacked the blacked-furred Eevee. We both started to bite each other.

"Why do you fight back?" the Eevee asked.

"Because we are rebels," I replied, both of stopping our attacks.

"Rebels?" the Eevee asked. He looked down in shame.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"No," he said. "I have been mind controled by humans."

"I understand Nightslash," I said. "You didn't stop attacking Soren or should I say Fleabag when he told you to get off him." He looked up at me when I metioned his new name and wrinkled his nose at the metion of Soren.

"Could I be a rebel too?" he asked.

"Of course brother," I said.

"Brother?" Nightslash asked.

"These are my four sisters," I said. "I was the only brother they have, but now we have you as a brother."

"Sweet," Nightslash said. "I'm sorry Vapor. I just can't resist being evil." I flinched at those words.

"Evil?" I asked.

"Soren made me have an evil nature," Nightslash said. "I want to kill him now. For ruining my life."

"How old are you?" Glace asked.

"Two months old," Nightslash said. "And Soren taught me how to kill innocent Pokemon in these past two months. So, I am lost." I heard Vapor and Dayslash gasped when he said he killed innocent Pokemon.

"Did they complete your training?" I asked. Nightslash whimpered and nodded his head yes. I looked at Glace for an answer, but she was speechless as I was.

"What was your old name?" Glace asked finally.

"Blacky," Nightslash answered.

"Well," I said, gaining my confidence back. "That was Blacky, you are Nightslash now. Blacky killed innocent Pokemon, Nightslash doesn't kill innocent Pokemon. Am I right?" Nightslash looked up to me with hope shining in his eyes.

-

-

I hope that was a long chapter, if not, you may yell at me. I'll update soon. Till next time,

Eevee!


	9. Escaping & Deathsting

Flare: Do I have to be in this story?

Author: Yes Flare.

Nightslash: Author doesn't own Pokemon! Oh, by the way, last chapter, Eon called you weird.

* * *

I don't know how long we have been with Team Rocket, all I know is that there were six color Eevees so far. I want to know if Flare is going to be the last one. I almost was controlled by Soren once, but I managed to trick him. Nightslash doestn't obay Soren no more. Although we hear him talk about fighting Pokemon.

"Brother," Nightslash said. "What's a fighter Pokemon?"

"I don't know," I said honestly. "I want to find out." Just then, _Fleabag_, comes walking in. He throws in a red Eevee.

"Who are you?" it snarled.

"Easy Flare," I said, hoping to calm him down.

"Huh?" he asked confused. "Flare? I thought it was Blaze."

"To humans," I pointed out.

"Sweet," Flare said. "Anyway, the last egg is about to hatch."

"Last egg?" Glace asked confused.

"I'm five months old and Soren told me the last egg is about to hatch," Flare said. "Its suppose to cantain a yellow Eevee."

"Snap," I said. "We went over a plan to escape. I thought you were going to hatch last, but it looks like Jolt is going to be last." I looked at everyone. They remembered their part of the plan. Five months ago, we went over a plan. Now, it was time to put that plan into action.

"HEY!" Dayslash screamed loudly, as Nightslash tackled her. "GET OFF OF ME!" Soren comes in to see what was going on.

"Nice work Black," Soren said as he opened the caged door. I let a Psychic run through my veins and pushed Soren to the wall.

"JAIL BREAK!" I screamed as me and my family escaped. Glace went into a different room and came out with a yellow Eevee. I made Soren unconscious as we ran. I launche a Shadow Ball into the wall, and every scientist that was near ran for thier lives.

"RUN FOR YOU LIVES!" they screamed like sissies. "THE COLORFUL EEVEES ARE GOING TO KILL US IF WE DON'T HURRY!"

"They are going insane," Nightslash said, laughing evilly. We stared at him. "What?" I shrugged and ran ahead. Only a few people stood their ground and fought against their own experements. We laughed, all except for Glace and Jolt.

"This is your so called jail break," a Luxray said. The problem was, he was one of the leaders for the humans.

"Glace," I said. "Get my family out of here." Glace nodded and went down another hall.

"Looks like it is me and you," the Luxray said. "My name is Deathsting."

"My name is Eon," I said.

"You've got guts kid," Deathsting said. I felt my fur rise as we got in postion to battle.

* * *

I hope this was a good chapter. I'll up date soon,

Eevee!


	10. Canine

Author: This is going to be a decent chapter. I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

Deathsting watched me while I watched him. He was waiting me to use the first move. He sighed, realizing I was to smart for that trick. So, he launched a Shock Wave at me. I smirked as my body used Volt Absorb. I noticed he had a confused look on his face.

"Volt Absorb," I said. "Best part about me being half of each of my evolution." He decided to used a Iron Tail on me and I canceled it out using my own Iron Tail. Deathsting dropped back and started a move I didn't know. Although, it was a beam of orange light. I thought I could take it, but it made me fly backwards.

"How do you like my Hyper Beam?" I heard Deathsting asked. I tried not to let a wail of hurt escape my mouth. I then lifted my head to see him running towards me to use Crunch.

"I'm dead," I thought as a Shadow Ball hit Deathsting from the side. I got on my feet and saw a purple dog Pokemon.

"Name is Canine the Growlithe," the dog said. "I heard about you and your family. You might want to go back with your family."

"Thank you Canine," I said.

"May our paths meet again," Canine said, launching a Fire Blast at Deathsting. I ran out of the battle scene and ran for my life. Although, someone stepped on my tail before I could make it out.

"At least I keep the brat that started this mess," a voice said behind me. It was a Ninetails, I was sure of it.

"Name is Eon," I snareled.

"Name is Beathblood," Ninetails said. "And you lose."

"Hey Nine," a heard a familair voice say. "You need to be more careful of your friend." Deathblood turned around to see Canine sstanding there.

"You are?" Deathblood asked.

"Canine," Canine said, using Poision Sting. Deathblood let go of my tail as he tried to dodge it but got it.

"I'm outnumbered," Deathblood said as he ran away.

"Thanks for the help," I said.

"No promblem," Canine said.

"So," I started.

"You want to know how I can use poison attacks?" Canine asked.

"How did you know?" I asked him, walking out of the lab, Canine following me.

"I'm part poison," Canine explained. "That is why I'm purple."

"Oh," I said.

"You only part of each evolution," Canine said.

"I know," I said.

"Blue is Vaporeon, yellow is Jolteon, white is Glaceon, purple is Espeon, black is Umbreon, red is Flareon, and green is Leafeon. Am I right?" Canine asked.

"Yes," I said. "I have my family to go to."

"Mind if I tag along for the time being?" Canine asked. "I have no where to go."

"I heard something this morning about fighter Pokemon," I said. Canine jerked his head up.

"I always wanted to go there," Canine said.

"What's a fighter Pokemon?" I asked.

"A fighter Pokemon is where Pokemon have very odd colors to them," Canine said.

"Like you and I?" I asked.

"Yes," Canine said. "I've been hearing news about fighter Pokemon for the past five years I lived my live. I hear they rebel against humans."

"Could I possibly join?" I asked.

"Through your yellow eyes," Canine said. "They would probably say no." I got disappionted.

"So," I said. "I can't join."

"Unless you bring your family," Canine said. "And show them you mean no harm. Where is your family anyway?"

"Eon," I heard a familiar voice call my name. Canine and I turned our heads to see Vapor running towards us.

"Vapor," I said, running towards Vapor, slightly limping. My other family members was right behind Vapor. Glace had Leaf's back. Glace noticed that I was limping.

"Eon," Glace said, running towards me. "Are you okay? Your limping."

"I got hit by a Hyper Beam," I replied.

"Ouch," Leaf said. "That must have hurt. Hey Canine."

"Hey Leaf," Canine said. I smiled as Leaf and Canine started talking.

"Now what?" Glace asked.

* * *

I hope that this was a good chapter. I'll update soon. Till next time,

Eevee


	11. The Rebel Base

As I walked with my family and Canine, I looked around to see if there were any humans around. I was on the alert at all times. Vapor was walknig right besides be, since I was always there for her. Nightslash and Dayslash were talking about the moon, sky, stars, and moon. Jolt was on Canine's back, so Jolt wouldn't get worn down easily. Leaf, Glace, and Flare, I think they were getting hungry because they were looking at some bushes, as if they were trying to find something to eat.

"Eon," Leaf said.

"Yes Leaf?" I asked her.

"Can we go into the forest to find something to eat?" Leaf asked.

"Okay," I said as we made a detor into the woods. "I'll led the way."

"As always," Canine said. I spotted some berries and ran over to them. Everyone, except Jolt, started eating.

"These are good," Flare said.

"These ara called Hondew Berries," Canine said.

"How are we going to feed Jolt?" I asked.

"Can someone get him off my back first?" Canine asked.

"Here," I said, getting on my hind paws and lifting Jolt up and onto Leaf's back.

"Now," Canine said, grabbing a Hondew Berry. He then used his claws to make the Hondew Berry into square peices. I lifted Jolt and put him onto the ground. He eat all the peices of the Hondew Berry.

"Well well," a voice said. I looked back to see Deathblood and Deathsting. The two Pokemon I met in the lab.

"You," I snarled. "Canine, get my family out of here." Canine nodded, picked up Jolt, then left with my family.

"Now," Deathblood said. "You're the one who is out numbered."

"I wouldn't count on that," I said. The Ninetails smirked as Deathsting came foward.

"I fell for Jolt Absorb last time," he said. "But I won't fall for it this time." He lunged foward, hoping he would get my neck, but I used Water Gun. He then launched up another Hyper Beam. This time, when he launched it, I dodged it. Although, he sent trees to come down.

"How powerful is that move?" I asked as he came at me using Iron Tail. I then used Iron Tail to cancel out his Iron Tail. I didn't know that a Luxray could used Shadow Claw. He swiped at the purple of my neck and I got tossed backwards.

"Now," Deathblood said, walking up. "Are you going to obey my orders."

"Never Stingbag," I said weakly. Deathblood smirked, while Deathsting used another Hyper Beam on me. I let a scream of pain this time.

"Hey," a voice said. "Pick on someone your own size." From the trees came an Absol and a Flareon. What was odd about them was the Absol had a blue and purple stripe going around him. The Flareon was grey.

"It looks like a messed up rainbow," I joked. The Flareon and Absol chuckled and turned their attention to Deathblood and Deathsting. I got up and slowly entered the battle. What was odd is that I used a move I didn't know about.

"Morning Sun," Absol said. I glared at Deathsting.

"We're outnumbered," Deathsting said. "What are we going to do master?"

"Next time Eevee," Deatblood said as they ran away. "Next time."

"How did you know how to help me?" I asked the two Pokemon.

"Why do you have yellow eyes?" Flareon questioned me.

"Well," I said. "I was born like this."

"That would explain that you come from an experement," Absol said. I nodded my head yes.

"Canine, my family, and I escaped just a few hours ago," I said.

"The Growlithe sent us," Flareon said.

"I am known as Twilight and this is Blazer," Absol said. "And you are?"

"Eon," I replied.

"Follow us Eon," Blazer said. I followed them to a secret place with a base in it.

"Welcome to the Rebellion," Twilight said. I couldn't believe my eyes, after all this time, I finally made it.


	12. Grimble, Tolock, and Soriono

Twilight, Blazer, and I entered the base. I looked at all the fighter Pokemon that were runnig around.

"Hey Twilight," a Charmander said, running up to us. "Who is this?" The Charmander had a rainbow tail flame, and a brown strip going around him.

"Grimble," Twilight said. "This is Eon. Eon, Grimble."

"Hello," Grimble said.

"Hello," I said back. "You have a rainbow tail flame. That's so cool."

"How old are you?" Blazer asked.

"Two years and a few months old," I replied. "The oldest male in my family. Why do they call you twilight, Twilight?"

"I was born on between day and night," Twilight said. "And blast my horns, I was born during twilight."

"Okay," I said. Twilight and Blazer told Grimble something and walked away.

"Eon," Grimble said. "Follow me." I followed Grimble somewhere. It had chairs going in a circle position.

"Tolock," Grimble said. "I have one more of the colored Eevees." I noticed that a Manetric was staring right at me, so I assumed that this was Tolock.

"Why does he have yellow eyes?" Tolock asked. It looked like Grimble was about to reply until I cut him off.

"I was born like this," I said. "My family, Canine, and I escaped from humans recently." Everyone that heard the words, escape from human, gasped.

"You mean that you were under the control of humans?" a Garchomp asked.

"Not really," I replied. "Though, I managed to kill a human using Thundershock then Shadow Ball."

"An Eevee can not learn Thundershock," a Ninetails said. I shuddered.

"Haven't you notice my colors?" I asked.

"Still," Tolock said. "That does not make you a fighter Pokemon."

"You asked for it," I said, loud and clear. Then, I started to turn red.

"By Tuqure," the Garchomp said. "He's using Overheat."

"Only fire types can do that," Tolock said as I stopped Overheat. Then, I decided to start Charge.

"Okay," Ninetails said. "Maybe he can use different types of moves."

"He will be put up to a higher chaw," Tolock said.

"Chaw?" I asked.

"Knowledge," Garchomp said. "Chaw means knowledge, teaching, learning. Anything you can imagion."

"You mean like going into forest fires?" I asked. "Search and rescue?" By this time, I was getting excited.

"Yes," a Dragonair said. "But your family will be separated."

"Is it possible that Vapor stays with me?" I asked. "What about Jolt? He is only a couple of hours old."

"Fine," Tolock said. "Vapor may stay with you, only for a while. Jolt will be given a master."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"I mean that he will be in training to be a fighter," Garchomp said.

"You took the words right out of me Soriono," Tolock said. "You may leave." I followed Grimble out of the meeting.

"How old are you Grimble?" I asked.

"Six years," Grimble said.

"Wow," I said. Grimble led me to my family, then left.

"What an odd looking Charmander," Canine said. "Wonder what his name is."

"Grimble," I said. "I have some good news and bad news. What do you want to hear first?"

"BAD NEWS!" everyone hollered at me.

"Bad news," I said. "We're splitting off into different chaws."

"Chaws?" Vapor asked.

"Anything you can imagion," I said. "Battle claws, search and rescue, going into forest fires, fighting with fire, etc."

"Good news?" Glace asked.

"I met the bosses and Jolt will be trained being a fighter Pokemon," I said. "plus Vapor will be with me for a bit until Tolock says something."

"So they are splitting us up eh?" Canine asked.

"I'm afraid so," I said.

"Eon," I heard someone call my name.

"Twilight?" I asked. Twilight comes running in.

"Why don't you go out with the other younger Pokemon and enjoy the sunset," Twilight said. "You guys are going to get marked for a chaw tonight."


	13. Marked

I looked around at the other Pokemon. Okay, I'd adimit it, I am nervous.

"Hey Eon," a voice said. I looked to my left and noticed Grimble coming towards me with some of his friends.

"What chaw do you think you going to be in?" I asked.

"I don't know," Grimble said. "But these are my friends." I studied each of them carefully. One was a green Skarmory, the second one was a red sriped Bulbasaur, and finally a dragon symble on a Buizel.

"And there names?" I asked.

"The Skarmory is called Lunar," Grimble said. "The Bulbasuar is called Flulb, and the Buizel is called Draqua. Guys, this is Eon."

"A scientific name," someone said. I looked to my right and saw a blue striped Pikachu.

"What do you want Aqupik?" Grimble asked.

"Just meeting the new guys," Aqupik replied. "Eon was the first Eevee you know.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep," Aqupik said. "Although he evolved and was a different Pokemon." I was worried by that.

"Don't listen to him," Lunar said.

"It's true," Aqupik said.

"Spare us learned one," Flulb said.

"Why?" Aqupik asked. "I for one do not want to be doubled chawed."

"POKEMON!" I heard Twilight called out. "YOU MAY COME IN NOW!" My family and Canine followed my as we went into our room. We heard other Pokemon call out. A Quick Claw ment battle claws, a dragging tail was for search and rescue, ten berries in the shape of Kyogre was navigation, a coal ment colliering, a weather card ment going out into bad weather, a weather and a coal ment that you had to do both, a branch ment fightin with fire, a book ment history, a berry ment sorting out different berries, and a bell ment fighting with ice. Someone explained it to us earlier.

"Brother," Flare said. "I got navigation."

"Well I got a Quick Claw," Nightslash said.

"I got a dragging tail," Dayslash said.

"I got fire fighting," Canine said.

"Well I get to sort out berries," Glace said. "Leaf? What did you get?"

"I got history," Leaf siad. Vapor and I poked into our beds. We looked at each other because we were doubled chawed.

"COLLIERING!" a voice cried out, but it wasn't Vapor's our mine, it was Aqupik. "THIS CAN'T BE! DISASTER!" We were now doubled chawed with Aqupik.

"What about me brother?" Jolt asked. I poked into his bed and noticed a scale.

"Why a scale?" Leaf asked.

"Because he is getting trained from a Dragonair," I replied. Grimble comes walking in with a very happy face.

"Eon," he said. "I got a dragging tail."

"Vapor and I got doubled chawed," I said.

"Ouch," Flulb said. "I got history."

"Me too," Leaf said. "I suggest we go to bed. That way, we'll be rested up for the morning."

"You're right," Grimble said, walking out with Flulb. I hopped onto my bed and fell asleep.


	14. Coal Carrier

I woke up to someone poking me. I noticed Aqupik at my side.

"Do you know what time it is?" I asked sleepily.

"Yeah," Aqupik said with disguist. "Time for a coal lesson."

"Oh joy," I said with sarcasam. "Let me wake up Vapor."

"Already did," Aquapik said. "She's on her way right now." I got up and followed Aqupik.

"I hope you don't mind me asking," I said with caution. "But what is wrong with being doubled chawed?" Aqupik turned at me and glared.

"Pokemon aren't suppose to go into weather," Aqupik said. "Expecally a tornado."

"Tornado?" I asked with excitement. Aqupik sighed, turned around, and started to walk straight.

"You are helpless Eon," Aqupik said. "The first Eevee had an interest in volcanos, toronados, hurricane, and any other weather that is dangerous." He looked at me and noticed the excitement in my face.

"Yeah," I agreed. "But did he actually see one?"

"No," Aqupik lied.

"Yes he did," I said. "I can read your mind."

"Freaky," Aqupik said. When we got outside, I noticed some of the other Pokemon were trying to wake up. I noticed that my sister was awake and alert. She saw and waved. I waved back.

"All right line up," someone said. I looked behind me and noticed a Noctowl, a Manetric, and an Infernape walking out of the doors.

"For those who don't know us," the Noctowl started. "I am known as Lekor, the Manetric is Emble, and the Infernape is known as Foire. I know what you are thinking, what odd names." He then casted his eyes on me.

"We will begin training with coals," Emble said.

"Hold up," Lekor said. "Lad, why do you have yellow eyes?" I cringed.

"Well sir," I said, trying to be polite. "I was born like this. Vapor and I escaped from humans."

"You?" Foire laughed. "You and Vapor escaped from humans?"

"I think I know who the human's bosses are," I said.

"Bosses?" Lekor asked.

"A Ninetails and a Luxray," I replied.

"I'll be watching you Eon," Lekor said. "Not only you but Vapor."

"We didn't come alone sir," Vapor said. "We came with six other colored Eevees and a purple Growlithe." I groaned a little.

"Well," Lekor said, as Foire handed out coals. "I'm watching you guys. Be warned, if you start a fight here, you will be chaw chopped." Everyone around Vapor and I gasped.

"All right," Emble said. "To hold a coal, you need it in your mouth." Then, a Zangoose raised his claw.

"Yes," Lekor said.

"What if your standing on two paws?" the Zangoose asked.

"Excellent question Claws," Emble said. "You need to walk on four paws, unless you want your fur burned. Now, begin." I was amazed on my first try.

"Looks like you've got the hang of it Eon," Lekor said. I nodded a thank you to him. It felt like I was doing a Shadow Ball while holding a coal in my mouth. Aqupik finally got his coal in his mouth.

"It seems Aqupik got it to," Emble said. After a few minutes, everyone else got it.

"Now," Lekor said. "Who ever got the coal in their mouth first, please step up." I stepped up bravely.

"By Glaux," Foire said. "He mastered walking with a coal in his mouth. Show the others how you did it." I turned facing the others, and paw by paw, I showed them how to do it. Everyone else di it, except Aqupik. He would not budge a muscle.

"Eon," Lekor said. "You became a carrier of coals. Let's see how you handle with forest fires. You may drop your coals."

"I can't wait to go into forest fires," I said proudly.

"You'll get your dream soon," Lekor said.

"Lekor," Emble said. "There's rain coming down south of here."

"Very good Emble," Lekor said. "Follow us to the rain." Vapor and I followed behind Lekor and Emble, the others in toll.


	15. Other Chaws

Author: I know that this is Eon's story, but this chapter is going to be about the others chaws.

* * *

**Flare's P.O.V:**

The chaw leader was a Swellow named Sewol. She's pretty nice.

"Flare," Sewol said. "Can you line up behind Solar?"

"Yes ma'am," I said as I lined up behind a yellow Chimchar.

"You look pretty weak to be in the navigation class," Solar said.

"SOLAR!" the chaw leader screeched. "Don't go trying to find a fight. In fact, Flare, switch with Solar." Solar gave me a glare, but I ignored it.

"You are lucky this time Eevee," he said.

"Follow me," Sewol said as we followed her. "You see Flare, we must follow the sun during the day and at night, we stargaze."

"Stargaze?" I asked.

"It is where you look at the stars," Sewol said. "You observe and look to see where you are going."

"So you have to look at the stars and observe them?" I asked.

"Yes," Sewol said. "And tonight will be your first stargazing." I almost jumped for joy, for tonight, I couldn't wait for stargazing.

**Nightsash's P.O.V:**

I looked at my chaw leader, which was a Charizard named Dragon. His real name was too long to name. He gave the group I was in battle claws.

"Remember," Dragon said. "Battle claws can be very dangerous in battle. Just remember who your allies are."

"Yes Dragon," everyone said in unusion.

"Nightslash," Dragon said.

"Sir?" I asked.

"I heard that you had experence with battle claws," Dragon said. "Is it true?"

"Yes," I said.

"Come up here and try to scratch this stick each time I stab it with you," Dragon commanded. I went up there and each time he jabbed me, I scratched the stick.

"How in the world?" a Buzel asked.

"What?" I asked. "All you got to do is keep an eye on the stick and then lash out on it."

"That was a very good answer to prove to Draqua," Dragon said. "Now pick a partner to train with."

"I pick Draqua," I said as I fastened my eyes on the dragon-symbled Buizel.

**Dayslash's P.O.V:**

I was really worked up by the time we got to a cave. Our teacher, a Typhlosion called Typhloise was a very fast runner.

"Now," Typhloise said. "Can anyone tell me why we are at this cave?"Since no one dared aised their paw, I raised my paw.

"Thank you for volenteering Dayslash," Typhloise said.

"The reason why we are at this cave is to read invisible signs," I answered.

"And why do we want to read invisible signs?" he asked.

"So we can tell who has been through here," I answered.

"Very good Dayslash," Typhloise said. "This girl is using her brain. Who would like to volenteer to go into the cave with me?" I raised my paw again, since no one wanted to be with Typhloise. We went down there and obsereved the floor and wall.

"What do we have to do?" I asked.

"Observe the floor real carefully," he replied. I observed real carefully and noticed that this cave was once a battlefield. There was Seviper tracks, Charmander footprints, and anything else you can think of. I looked at the ceiling and noticed an Onix mark.

"Glory," I said. "This is once a battlefield."

"It was?" he asked.

"Come to this spt right here," I said. "Then look up at the ceiling." He did so.

"Dayslash," Typhloise said. "You are master of reading invisible signs."

**Glace's P.O.V:**

I looked at each berry carefully.

"Think Glace," my chaw teacher told me. "Which berry doesn't belong."

"The tamato berry?" I asked. I knew the rest of the berries were not spicey as the tamato berry. My chaw teacher was a Mightyena named Blitzkrieg.

"Very good Glace," Blitz said.

"Thank you," I said. I was the only one here, besides a Skarmory named Lunar.

"Why don't you help Lunar with sorting out berries?" Blitz asked.

"Okay," I said as I ran over to Lunar.

"I'm not good with this," Lunar said. "I thought this was going to be easy, but it is harder than it looks."

"No its not," I said. I started to help her sort out berries.

"Why don't we sing the berry song while we work?" Blitz asked.

"Oh boy," I said, rolling my eyes.

**Jolt's P.O.V:**

I looked up at Silver, a Dragoniar.

"Now Jolt," she said. "To be a true fighter Pokemon, you must listen to every thing I say."

"Yes Silver," I said. I followed her to a room full of chairs.

"Hello Silver," a Garchomp said as he looked at me. "Training this guy to be a fighter?"

"Yes," Silver said. "His name is Jolt. Jolt, the Garchomp is Soriono, the Manetric is Tolock, the Ninetails is Restire, and the Wiscash is Whiskers."

"You are a brother of Eon?" Tolock asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"Just be careful of what you do Jolt," Restire said.

"I understand," I said. "I will listen and observe what Silver does." Silver looked at me.

"You are one special kid Jolt," Silver said.

* * *

I know, Jolt's and Glace's point of veiw were short, but I'm going to put Leaf's and Canine's point of view tomorrow. I'll update soon,

Eevee!


	16. Fire Crown

Author: I am just going to do Canine's and Leaf's point of veiw real fast and finally, go back to Eon.

* * *

**Canine's P.O.V:**

I looked at the stick that I was suppose to be fighting with fire. Our chaw teacher was Blue the Blaziken. I looked at my training partner. It was another Growlithe, but unlike me, he was blue. He swiped at me. I tried to dodge but got hit.

"This is harder than it looks," I mumbled. I got back up and tried to hit my partner, but he grabbed my stick with his free paw, and took it from me.

"I won," my partner bragged.

"Can you please not brag?" I asked.

"Why?" the stubborn Growlithe bragged again. "You don't liked to be picked on?"

"Pick on me and I will be the last thing you see before you die," I threatened.

"Are you threating someone Canine?" Blue asked.

"Well yes," I said. "Because he bragged about his winning and I asked politly if he couldn't brag."

"That's because you are weak," the Growlithe snarled, his eyes changing from blue to yellow to blue again. I looked at the teacher who had his eyes close. He mearly sighed.

"Electro," he said. "We are fire fighting Pokemon. Each Pokemon is equal. Humans think they are above everthing else. They worship the legendary Pokemon, they fear them. Yet, why do they not fear us? Can you answer that?"

"No," Electro snarled.

"I think I can," I said. He looked at me. "I may not be good with fighting with fire yet, but it was a passion of mine to join the Fighter Pokemon. The reason why humans do not fear us is because there are many Pokemon. Yet, the legendaries are onl one specie. Like there is only one Articuno, one Moltres, one Zapdos. That is why they fear legendaries is because the have special power that is unbelievable." Blue looked at me with hope.

**Leaf's P.O.V:**

I sighed as this boring, old female Jolteon was ranting on about the first Jolteon. The Jolreon's name was Valtair.

"This is boring," Flulb whispered to me.

"I know," I whispered back. "Now I would be interested if she talks about the first Leafeon."

"Now," Valtair said. "I will talk about the first fighter Pokemon."

_"Great," _I thought.

"I read the legends of the first fighters," Valtair said. "The first fighter was an Eevee name Eon." This got my attention. "Eon had a green nose, blue eyes, yellow ears, black and white neck fur, purple paws and the tip of the tail red." I raised my paw.

"Valtair," I said. "I have a question."

"What Leaf?" Valtair asked.

"What if humans tried to bring back Eon?" I asked. Everyone focused thier attention on me.

"WHat do you mean?" Valtair asked.

"I mean," I tried to explain it. "What if they made a copy of Eon?"

"World domination," Valtair said. "But, it would be worse for them if he turns. WHy do you ask?"

"Because my brother has all those colors, only they are messed up," I said. "And his name is Eon." By this point, Valtair passed out.

**Eon's P.O.V:**

"Listen up," Lekor said. "This is what we do in weather chaw. We have to walk threw the rain and if there is any forest fires nearby, that time would be perfect time to go get coals. Cause dead coals ain't going to do Foire any good."

"Yeah," Foire said. "Dead coals ain't going to do me any good."

"Mew forbid we don't want to dissapoint Foire," I heard Aqupik mumble. What was wrong with Aqupik? I knew he didn't want this chaw, but what was with him and Foire?

"Who would like to go study the temperature of the rain first?" Lekor asked. I almost raised my hand, but Vapor beat me.

"Very well Vapor," Emble said. "Take this little device with you." Emble gave something to Vapor. She just got in it, when suddenly lightning flashed and struck a dead tree. Fire started to blaze everywhere.

"GET THE SEARCH AND RESCUE TEAM!" Lekor sreeched at Emble.

"NO TIME FOR THAT!" I hollered and went into the fire. A terrible cracked was heard.

"EON!" Lekor sreeched. "GET OUT OF THERE! THE FIRE IS CROWNING!"


	17. Spirit of the First Fighter

"Vapor," I called out. "Vapor, where are you?" To be honest, I really couldn't see much, do to the smoke.

"Eon?" a voice called out.

"Aqupik?" I asked, turning around to see the blue stripped Pikachu. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm helping you," he said. I smiled at him.

"You take the left and I'll take the right," I said. He obeyed me and went different paths.

"Eon," a scared voice called out.

"Vapor?" I called out. "I'm over here. Keep talking."

"I'm scared," Vapor said. I found her, and the reason why she was scared is because there was a ghost Eevee standing there.

"Who are you?" I asked, protecting Vapor.

"I've been expecting you Eon," this strange Eevee said calmly.

"Who are you?" I asked again.

"I am the first fighter Pokemon," he said. "My name is Eon."

"No, it can't be," I said slowly.

"It is," Eon said. I stared at his blue eyes.

"We have the same name," I said.

"You have gotten my problems," Eon said. "I'm sorry. The humans started this war, I was suppose to end it, but I was killed before I could kill them. The leader is a Ninetails name Deathblood, am I correct?"

"Yes," I said sadly. "He has an apprientence, a Luxray."

"Figures," Eon said. "He meet Deathsting when he was a Shinx. Now, Deathblood has twisted Deathsting's mind to do whatever he must do."

"Ouch," Vapor said. "That's really painful."

"I know Vapor," Eon said. "You can control fire Eon. It's odd how I'm calling you my name."

"How can I control fire?" I asked.

"Turn towards the flames," Eon said. "Then stand on your hind legs and lower your paws. That should make the fire go down. You can control lightning also, but I shall teach you that another time. You can control any type of weather."

"Wow," Vapor said.

"I know," I said. I turned towards the fire and did what Eon told me to do.

"Congrats," Eon said. "You have controled fire. I bid you farewell." With that, he vanished.

"That was extreme," Vapor said.

"So," I said. "I am the only hope the fighter Pokemon has. The whole Pokemon race is depending on me." I looked back at the fire that was behind us. I stood on my hind paws again and loward my front paws. Vapor and I ran out of the forest.

"What the heck where you thinking Eon?" Lekor asked.

"I've been thinking that it's my time to kill humans," I replied. Lekor, Emble, and Foire looked at one another.

"So," Aqupik said, running out of the woods. "You found her."

"Yes," I replied. "And I found out that I can control fire." Aqupik looked at me in disbelieve. I turned towards the dying fire. I stood up on my hind paws again and raised my paws. The forest fire burned up like crazy.

"Indeed," Lekor said, looking at me. "You have been marked. Marked to kill the leaders of the humans."


	18. A Written Prophecy

"I can't wait for bed," Vapor said as she laid down.

"It's been a rough day for both of us," I said as Canine, Leaf, Glace, Nighslash, and Dayslash came in.

"Whare's Flare and Jolt?" Glace asked.

"Flare said something about stargazing and I have no clue where Jolt is," I said. The others got in their beds and curled up.

"Eon," a familair voice said. I raised my head up to see the Dragonair I meet yesterday.

"Yes?" I asked her.

"My name is Silver," the Dragonair said. "I made Jolt get a seperate room." I looked at her coldly.

"Why?" I asked. The others were to shocked about the news.

"Because he is going to make a great fighter Pokemon one day," Silver said.

"Why can't he sleep in this room?" I asked.

"Because you guys are going to make him a lot softer if he stays with you," Silver said coldly to me. "You already made Vapor soft towards you."

"That's because we were in the stupid crates with the stupid humans," I said at her, raising my voice a little.

"Still," Silver said. "You are not going to make Jolt go soft."

"What's going on in here," Twilight said, appearing in the doorway with Blazer.

"Nothing," Silver and I said at the same time. The others found this amusing, because I heard them trying not to laugh. Twilight just rolls his eyes.

"Point taken," Blazer said.

"If it wasn't nothing," Twilight said. "Obvoisly, you two wouldn't have you're voices raised at one another. What is going on in here?"

"Well," Silver began. "Eon wants Jolt to stay with him and the rest of his family. I think that Jolt will grow soft if he stays with Eon.

"So," Twilight said. "I let Blazer stay with his old friends when he was younger."

"But," Silver began.

"Jolt _will_ stay with Eon and that's final," Twilight said, walking away with Blazer. Silver glared at me before slithering away.

"Night guys," I said, falling asleep.

"Night brother," Vapor said.

**Flare's P.O.V:**

I was with my chaw teacher.

"Lovely night," I said.

"It is," Sewol said.

"I don't understand why the other Pokemon don't come out," I said.

"It's because we are in war," Sewol said. "They care about going into battle and not the beauty of nature." I looked up in the sky and saw a constellation.

"I see a constellation," I said.

"There's actually two," Sewol said. "There is the Teddirusa and Ursaring constillations."

"Sweet," I said, putting the Teddirusa together.

"Isn't lovely?" Sewol asked.

"It is," I replied. "What happens when the war is over?'

"They will always be a war no matter what," Sewol said. "Until all humans are destroyed." At that last sentance, I caught a deadly voice that wanted to come out.

"Did humans cut your wings?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Sewol asked.

"I heard rumors that you couldn't fly," I said.

"Yes," Sewol said. "I just turned into a Swellow when they did it." I turned to face her.

"I want to know about the first Flareon," I said.

"The first Flareon," Sewol said. "Was a dangerous Pokemon. He could choke his enimies with smoke shooting out of his mouth."

"That must have sucked for the Pokemon," I interrupted.

"It was," Sewol said. "In fact, he was the first leader of the humans. He started this war. He made a prophecy that one day, a red Eevee will come back and help the humans." Sewol realized what she had said and turned to face me.

"I'm suppose to help the humans?" I asked.

"Maybe," Sewol said. "Maybe not. I don't know Flare. Go back to your room and get some sleep." I did what she said and ran back inside.


	19. Conference

**Eon's P.O.V:**

I was waken up by Twilight.

"What's going on Twilight?" I asked.

"Tolock wants you," he said. I looked at him blankly.

"Listen," I said. "If its about Jolt, I'm truely sorry."

"I know," Twilight said. "But that's not the point. He wants to see you for a different reason."

"Okay," I said, getting up and following him. We entered the conference room and every chaw leader was there. I looked at Silver while she glared at me. We stopped in the middle of the room.

"Eon," Tolock said. "It has come to our attention that Valtair, Lekor, Emble, and Foire kept talking about you."

"Valtair?" I asked.

"The history teacher," Soriono said.

"Yes," Tolock said. "I heard that you were marked to kill humans. Control fire?"

"I can do that," I said. "I can control any weather."

"Who told you this?" Valtair asked.

"The spirit of the first fighter," I said.

"Eon? Lekor asked.

"What about Flare?" a Swellow asked.

"What about him?" I asked.

"I'm the navigation teacher, Sewol," the Swellow said. "I was with him last night. The first Flareon was the first leader of the humans. The first Flareon made a prophecy that a red Eevee will come and end the fighter Pokemon." I stared at Sewol.

"You mean Flare is going to turn against us?" I asked.

"Maybe," a Blaziken said. "If he does, you're going to have to kill him."

"Blue," Tolock said. "Don't go scaring the Chosen One."

"If he does," I said. "Do I have to kill him?"

"Yes," Twilight said.

"And it was written," Valtair said. "That you can join humans or kill them."

"But," I said. "Aren't there good humans too?"

"Yes," Tolock said. "But, the goos humans want our power too. Not too crazy like the evil humans. I should know. I was once belonged to a human, till she released me."

"Who's she?" I asked.

"Don't ask," Twilight said. "What happened to Zippo?"

"Zippo?" I asked.

"The last clone Pokemon," Twilight said. "He's a Charizard."

"I sent him on a mission," Tolock said. "But that was a few weeks ago, but never came back."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Twilight asked.

"Because you would have gone after him?" Soriono said.

"The who is that?" I asked, pointing towards a Charizard.

"That's Dragon," Tolock said.

"Mind if I suggest something," a Mightyena said.

"Go ahead Blitzkreig," Tolock said.

"We have to keep this a secret," Blitzkreig said.

"Good idea," Tolock said. "You may leave."

"Yes sir," I said as I followed Twilight out.


	20. Electro Is a Spy?

**Flare's P.O.V:**

I woke up somewhere. I place I don't know.

"Looks like the Chosen One woke up," a voice said. I tried to stand up, but I had chains around my feet. I looked around me and noticed a Ninetails and a Luxray.

"Deathblood," the Luxray said. "Do you think he will turn against his brother?"

"Yes Deathsting," Deathblood said.

"I'll never turn," I said weakly.

"I'm afraid you have no choice," Deathsting said.

"YEAH RIGHT!" I hollored at them.

"Kill him?" Deathsting asked.

"Just leave him here about some things," Deathblood said. "We'll be back later Deathkill."

"ITS FLARE!" I hollored. When they closed the door shut, it became black.

"I wish Eon was here," I said, about to cry.

"Flare," someone said.

"Who's there?" I asked. A spirit came in front of me.

"My name is Eon," the ghost Eevee said.

"But you can't be," I said in disbelief. "You have yellow eyes, not blue."

"I am the first fighter," Eon said. I stared at him.

"How come you came here?" I asked.

"Because the red Eevee," Eon said. "It's not you. He is somewhere else where."

"Are you saying that just to cheer me up?" I asked.

"Its true," Eon said. "You were born from humans and escaped them. The red Eevee doesn't like the stars like you do."

"So," I said. "I'm not the one who kills the fighters?"

"No," Eon said. "But I can get you out of this place." He took my paw and telported me out into the woods.

"Farewell," I said as I ran off.

**Eon's P.O.V:**

"Flare," I said, searching the room.

"I can't believe it," Aqupik said, running into the room.

"What?" I asked.

"It turns out that my room mate," Aqupik started. "Is clearly a spy."

"Electro?" Canine asked.

"Yes," Aqupik said. "He spotted Flare, I tried to save Flare, but Electro just zapped me away."

"WHAT?" I shrieked.

"It's true," Aqupik said. "I was on my bed and noticed that Electro got up and went to the right. Not the way to the cafeteria. Anyway, I got up and followed him. He saw Flare and knocked him out. I was guessing you guys sent him to the cafeteria to get something to eat. Anyway, I got into a battle with him and he knocked my out, using a branch."

"Flame fighting," Canine said. "We were praticing with fighting branches yesterday.

"WHEN I GET MY PAWS ON ELECTRO!" I sceeched.

"What's going on in here?" Twilight asked.

"It's Electro," I said. "He took Flare somewhere."

"Where?" Twilight asked.

"The evil place," Vapor said.

"Holy Dequa," Twilight said.

"Dequa?" Nightslash asked.

"The first Absol," Twilight said. "Eon, you are coming with us to find your brother."

"Really?" I asked.

"Come on," Twilight said as I followed.


	21. A Fighter Falls

**Flare's P.O.V:**

As I ran trying to find the base, I could hear yelling behind me.

"They found me already?" I asked myself. Luckily for me, I knew where to go since I had navigation chaw. I chose a right and ducked into a cave. Bad part was, Electro found me.

"A cave?" Electro asked as I came out. "Not the best of places Deathkill."

"Its Flare," I snarled at him. We circled each other, him waiting for me to attack.

"What's going on here?" the Ninetails, Deathblood, asked.

"We're battling Nine," I snarled.

"It's Deathblood," Deathblood said, about to attack me. He fired a Flamethrower, which did him no good since I have Flame Absorb.

"You have to remember," I said smirking. "I have flame absorb."

"Your time is up," Deathsting said, running out of the bushes. He fired a Hyper Beam at me. Since I had no time to move, the Hyper Beam hit me and I was sent into the trees, cracking a few of my ribs.

"Look at the traitor now," Deathblood said.

"I was never on your side," I said.

"Say goodbye," Deathsting said. He started to use another Hyper Beam and launch it. If it wasn't for Twilight flying in from a vine and hitting Deathsting and Deathblood, I would've died.

**Eon's P.O.V:**

As I ran through the forest with Blazer, he noticed a few tears come down my face.

"You're crying," he pointed out.

"If anything happens to my family, I'll kill the person or Pokemon who did it," I said.

"You love your family that much?" Blazer asked, as we saw a Hyper Beam in the sky.

"Deathsting," I snarled and ran foward to attack him. I saw Twilight surrounded and I waited for Blazer to catch up.

"Twilight," Blazer whispered. I looked around and noticed Flare lying down a few feet away from us. Then, Deathsting and Deathblood, along with Electro attack Twilight.

"NO!" Blazer screamed as Twilight fell to the ground, dead. All attention focused on us.

"Blazer," I said. "You idiot."

"If it isn't the Eon brat," Deathblood said. "No fighter Pokemon to help you two now. Everyone stay back, it's just me, Deathsting, Eon, and Flareon."

"I'll take Deathblood," I whispered into Blazer's ear. He looked at me, then towards Deathsting.

"_This is my most dangerous battle yet," _I thought.


	22. Is It The End For Eon?

Deathblood made the first move by using Iron Tail. I moved out of the way, since it was hard to block all nine Iron Tails at once. I then used Aqua Jet on him, injuring him. Then, he used Fire Fang, while I used Aqua Tail. We cancled each others moves out. He launched a Hyper Beam at me. I dodged at last second and used Thunderbolt.

"Not bad," he said, shaking the Thunderbolt off. "But when you powers come from the dark side, there is nothing you can't do." Deathblood used a Quick Attack. With no way to dodge it, I got it. He then used a Chruch on the purple part of my neck fur. I screeched in pain.

_"Why didn't I think about that?" _I asked in my thoughts as I used a Psychic on Deathblood to push him back a bit.

'What the heck?" Deathblood asked.

"You forget," I said as my regular voice left me. "I am Eon, name to the first fighter. There are none who dares throughs a threat to the fighter Pokemon and gets away with it." Deathblood's eyes were opened wide as I did rainy day and released a tornado at him. The other traitors ran in fright.

"EON!" I heard a voice yell. The voice was coming from Flare.

"Flare," I said. "I have to kill them both. If not, they will kill us. And if you turn against me, I have to kill you too."

"I'm not the chosen one for them," Flare said. I looked around and noiced Deathblood standing in the tornado.

"Listen," I said to Blazer. "If I die, take good care of my family." Before he could ask what I was going to do, I ran into the tornado, to finish Deathblood. Appearently, I was half flying half walking on air.

"LETS FINISH THIS BLOODY!" I hollered.

"LETS!" Deathblood screamed. We both got into attack postion in the tornado. He made the firstr move by using Iron Tail and I used Shadow Claw. I dodged the Iron Tail and he got hit by my Shadow Claw. Then, there was a terrible flash of lightning going through the tornado, which sent us both flying backwards. I heard a terrible crack and blacked out.

**Blazer's P.O.V:**

I watched this big jolt of lightning going through the tornado. The next thing I saw was a rainbow blur flying backwards and I knew it was Eon.

"EON!" I yelled as he went soaring into the forest. I turned towards Flare.

"What happen?" Flare asked as the tornado dissapeared.

"Do you think you can move?" I asked.

"Watch out," I heard him said as I got hit from a Headbutt.

"Say goodbye Flareons," the traitor Growlithe, Electro said.

"Not so fast Electro," a familar voice called out. There was a Poison Sting that came from the trees and hit Electro.Canine cam running out of the woods.

"CANINE!" Flare shouted happily. Canine then stepped on a hidden fire stone and evolved into an Arcanine.

"Just you and me Electro," Canine growled. "Just you and me." Electro got up and got ready to battle.


	23. The Death of a Traitor

**Canine'S P.O.V:**

I watched Electro, waiting for a sign for him to attack. He seemed to be doing the same. He launched a Flamethrower while a launched Poison Sting. Both of our moves cancled out and made it smoky. I ran into the smoke while using Extremespeed. Since Electro couldn't see my attack, I hit him.

"I'm more powerful than you are," I snarled. "Give it up."

"Never," Electro said, using a Headbutt. I rolled my eyes and used my own headbutt. He was sent flying back. I saw worry in his eyes as he got up and ran.

"CHICKEN!" I yelled as I sent a gravelrock flying towards him. He looked back, but he didn't notice the gravelrock till it hit him. The rock went between the his eyes and went very deep.

"Capital shot," Blazer said, a little speechless on what happened.

"Thank you," I said. "Where's Eon?" I looked at the Blazer and Flare. They looked at me, then at each other.

"He was sent flying into the forest," Flare said. "He summond a tornado and went in it to beat Deathblood, but a bolt of lightning went through the tornado and both of them went flying."

"Can you move Flare?" Blazer asked.

"If I lean on you," Flare said. "Then yeah." Flare got up on all four of his feet and started to walk limply towards Blazer.

"We'll take slow," I said. "Do you have an idea where Eon is?"

"Yes," Blazer said. He led the way, while I followed. After a while, we saw broken branches and a bloody mess.

"What the heck?" I asked. We saw Eon on the the base of the tree.

"Eon," Flare said softly.

"Oh no," I said as I walked up to his body. I made Eon's body lie on its stomach. We all had a terrible look on our faces because Eon's back was ripped open.

"Listen," Blazer said. "I'm going to get Eon's body on you, Canine. Then, as fast as you can, run back to the base."

"Got it," I said as I lied down on my back. I felt Eon's body lifted up on me.

"Go Canine," Flare said. I nodded and ran.

**Flare's P.O.V:**

I watched sadly as Canine ran through the forest.

"Do you think Eon will be all right?" I asked in tears.

"I don't know," Blazer said, trying to comfort me. It didn't do know good because I broke down and cried. Blazer noticed this and said something that I thought he'd never say.

"I am heartbroken," Blazer said.

"Heartbroken?" I asked.

"My fighter teacher," Blazer said.

"Twilight?" I asked.

"Yes," Blazer said.

"He saved my life," I said. "I never got the chance to thank him." Blazer looked at me.

"He died to protect you," Blazer said. I got up and started to walk towards the base. Blazer was right by me.

"Thank you Blazer," I said.

"For what?" Blazer asked.

"If you and my brother weren't there after Twilight died," I said. "I would've probably have died. I guess my brother is going to die."

"Yeah," Blazer said sadly. After a while of walking, we saw the body of Deathblood. I noticed a lake nearby and got an idea.

"Can you help me move this body?" I asked as I grabbed on paw.

"Why do you ask?" Blazer asked.

"I'm going to put in the lake," I said. Blazer smiled and he grabbed the other paw and helped me move it into the lake. We watched Deathblood until it went under the water.

"Nobody needs to know what happened to Deathblood's body execpt for us two," Blazer said.

"We only tell the council that he died," I said.

"Yep," Blazer said as we turned from the lake and walked off.


	24. Scares and Laughs

**Seven weeks later:**

**Vapor's P.O.V:**

A lot has happened since Eon came back with the busted back and now. The fighter Pokemon went to the human bases, freed all the Pokemon slaves, including Zippo. Humans are scattered all over the place. Ever since Eon killed Deathblood, Deathsting is no where to be found. I walked toward the place Eon was at. The fighter Pokemon would only let me in, since I'm the one who is closest to him.

"Eon," I said. "I know you are in a coma and can't hear me. I wish you weren't in coma, but wishing won't help me now. We still have no idea where Deathsting is. Flare's brokens ribs has healed, so now he can go back to his chaw. Weather chaw reminds me of you, but I still hold strong." I sighed and closed my eyes. Just then, I felt someone grab my paw since my two front paws were on the bed Eon. I opened my eyes to see Eon had his paw on my paw.

"Sis," Eon said.

"Eon?" I asked, tears coming down my face. "Is that really you?"

"Of course," Eon said. "Why is my back so stiff?"

"Don't move it," I said. "You have stitches in your back." As soon as I said that, his eyes opened wide.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You've been in a coma for several weeks," I said.

"WHAT?" Eon shrieked.

"Eon?" Blazer asked, coming in. "You awake?"

"No," Eon said. "It's Vapor who is acting like me." Blazer rolled his eyes.

"How you feeling?" Blazer asked.

"Stiff," Eon said. "What happened during the seven weeks?"

"Well," Blazer said. "We infultrated the human bases. We have no idea where Deathsting is, but you killed Deathblood."

"I'm good," Eon said.

"We freed all the Pokemon that was the human's slave," I continued. "Canine evolved into an Arcanine. He now calls himself the mighty Foison. He also killed Electro."

"Good for him," Eon said.

"Flare's broken ribs has completly healed," Blazer said. Eon smiled and then yawned.

"Want us to leave so you can get some rest?" I asked.

"Yes," Eon said as he lied his head down and fell asleep. I nudged Blazer, indicating that I would follow him out. He smiled and quickly left, with me right behind him.

**Jolt's P.O.V: **

I looked at Silver, who was being a complete jerk again. She insisted that Blazer wasn't ready to be a true fighter Pokemon

"Piss posh Silver," I said.

"Jolt," she said sharply. "Be quiet."

"Blazer," Tolock said. "You are granted to be a true fighter Pokemon."

"If I may Tolock," Blazer said. "I want to train Jolt." Everyone looked at Blazer, then at me.

"I'm training him," Silver said stubbornly.

"I want a different fighter teacher," I said loud and clear. "I think Silver is not ready for an apprientance yet. Blazer will train me, no matter what you say about him." I then walked to Blazer.

"You are right about Silver, Jolt," Tolock said. "You must take good care of young Jolt, Blazer."

"I will," Blazer said as we walked away. After we left the council, we high-fived each other.

**Glace's P.O.V:**

I couldn't believe my ears. Eon was out of the coma. I couldn't wait for him to get better and move back into our room. Leaf come running in.

"Did you hear the news?" she asked excitedly. I rolled my eyes and froze her.

"Why did you freeze her?" Flare asked.

"She gets annoying with her excited voice," I said.

"Good point," Flare laughed. Nightslash chose the moment to come in.

"Whoa," he said as he looked at Leaf.

"Surprised?" I asked.

"No," Nightslash said.

"BOO!" Dayslash screamed out as she jumped from the closet. Everyone, except Nightslash and Leaf., had nearly a heart attack.

"DAYSLASH!" I yelled. "DON"T DO THAT EVER AGAIN! YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" Day and Night were rolling on the ground laughing.

"Is everything okay?" a Charmeleon asked as he poked his head in the room.

"Grimble?" I asked. "That you?"

"Yep," Grimble said. "It's me. I just evolved and I wanted to show you guys first." I grinned as Foison snuck up on Grimble.

"BOO!" Foison screamed. We went hysterical as Grimble jumped four feet in the air.

"That wasn't funny," Grimble said, panting.


	25. Renion with a brother

**Nightslash's P.O.V:**

I followed Vapor so we could go see Eon. It was nice of Vapor to let me see Eon. I don't know how long it was since I last saw him. To tell the truth, I was nervous to see him. Vapor opened the door to the room Eon was in. He was awake and talking to Grimble.

"Hey brother," Vapor said cheerfully as she jumped up on the bed.

"Hey Vapor," Eon said as he moved over a little.

"Hey Eon," I said, not sure how he was going to respond.

"Nightslash," Eon said. "Come on up here on the bed." I looked at Vapor, indicating she should get off the bed.

"I'll leave the three of you alone," Vapor said getting off the bed.

"I'll follow," Grimble said as I jumped on the bed.

"How have you been?" Eon asked me.

"Good," I said. "Foison learned how to fight with fire."

"That's good," Eon said. "How's Dayslash?"

"She's doing good," I said. "Every one is starting to either call me Moon or Night."

"Why Moon?" Eon asked.

"I don't know," I said. "Maybe its because during the full moon, I strike terror into people hearts."

"Ah," Eon said. "That explains it."

"Before you ask about Leaf," I said. "Glace likes to freeze Leaf from time to time."

"I'm going to have to deal with that," Eon said. "Once I get these stitches out of my back. How long do I have these stitches in my back?"

"Well," I said. "Doc said that he can get the stitches out tomorrow. Although, you have to be careful with your back."

"I know," Eon said.

"That means no weather or coal chaw just yet," I said.

"That sucks," Eon said.

"Want me to leave?" I asked.

"If you want," Eon said as I got up and left.

**Eon's P.O.V:**

Nightslash wasn't the only visitor I got. A few minutes after he left, Draqua came in.

"Hey Draqua," I said.

"I heard about what happened several weeks ago," Draqua said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Every Pokemon is talking about it," Draqua said. "You've must've been brave to go into a tornado."

"I think I was brave, scared, and nervous at the same time," I said. "I was really scared the most, not knowing what was going to happen or if I was going to die."

"I know how you feel," Draqua said. "I lost my family by Deathsting. I was the only survivor of my family. I'm the only dragon Buizel left."

"Who knows," I said. "Who knows if you ever find a mate. What happened when your family was killed?"

"The Luxio," Draqua said in rage. "Deathsting was a Luxio back then. My mother was teaching me to swim. I was having fun underwater when I learned how to swim. Then he appeared. He tried to jump at me while we were underwater. I was to fast for him and swam for my life. He probably went after my mother, father, and my young sister. I swore to kill him."

"Listen," I said. "If I find him, I will not kill him. I'll tell him about a young Buizel and his family. He'll remember, I promise you. One way or another, he will die. I will not kill him, I promise."

"Thank you Eon," Draqua said, walking out of the room.

"Eon," a hyper voice said.

"Jolt?" I asked as he and Blazer came in.

"Hey big brother," Jolt said.

"I'm training Jolt now," Blazer said.

"What?" I asked.

"Tolock granted me the position of a true fighter Pokemon," Blazer answered. "Jolt thought that Silver wasn't ready for an apprientence. So, Tolock said that I could train him. They are still waiting for your stitches to come out so you can be granted the rank of a true fighter Pokemon."

"Me?" I asked. "A fighter Pokemon?"

"Since you killed Deathblood," Jolt said. "I want to know what the first Jolteon was like."

"Let me tell you," Blazer said while leaving the room.

"Finally," I said. "Peace and quiet." I yawned, placed my head down on the pillow and fell asleep.


	26. Vapor Breaks

**Leaf's P.O.V:**

"Why did you freeze me again?" I asked Glace the next day.

"Because you are annoying sometimes," Glace said.

"But still," I whined. Glace rolled her eyes and went to go see Eon. I saw Vapor walk by and decided something.

"Hey Vapor," I said, walking with her.

"You okay?" Vapor asked.

"I don't know," I said. "It feels like this family is coming apart."

"What do you mean?" Vapor asked.

"Eon seems to favor you more and more each day," I said. "Ever since he met you. I wasn't around at the time. It feels like he's leaving me out on mostly everything."

"What are you talking about?" Vapor asked, a little confused.

"I mean," I said. "You are the perfect sister for him and the rest of us are nothing."

"Oh," Vapor said. "So you feel left out?"

"Yes," I said. "He likes to spend more time with you than the rest of the family."

"Is that how you think of me?" Vapor asked, getting upset.

"Vapor," I said. "I'm not trying to get you upset. I'm just saying that the rest of us should get more time with Eon."

"Fine Suger Queen," Vapor snapped, running out of the base. "I'm out."

"SUGAR QUEEN?" I roared in a question. She broke down while running.

"Leaf?" Moon asked running up. "Everything all right?"

"Vapor's ran," I said.

"Ran where?" Eon asked, carefully walking up to me.

"I had a talk with her," I said. "I told her that the rest of the family should spend more time with Eon."

"As a group?" Eon asked.

"No," I said. "You know how you and Vapor get to do something fun together?"

"Yes," Eon replied, realizing what I was trying to tell him. "Oh. Where'd she run off to?"

"I don't know," I said. "She ran off in some random direction and cried. I'm sorry."

"Leaf," Eon said. "I would have told her sooner or later. Now we have to wait for my back to heal."

"It's my fault," I said.

"No need to blame yourself," Moon said.

"Thanks Moon," Eon said.

"Stop calling me that," Moon said. "On second thought, never mind. I like that name."

"Can we still evolve into our evolutions?" I asked. "You know, like will I be able to evolve into a Leafeon?"

"Yes," Eon said. "For me, I have to touch all the stones to evolve."

"That must suck," Moon said.

"It does," Eon said. "Lets go back to our rooms and wait for my back to heal." I followed Eon and Moon and took one last look at the hallway Vapor ran through.

_"It's my fault," _I thought. _"Now I have to wait for Eon to get better so I can get Vapor back. I pomise on my egg that I will find Vapor." _I turned my head back the way I was walking and made my promise.

"I promise to get Vapor back Eon," I said. "I promise you." He looked at me and smiled.

"Very well Leaf," Eon said. "Very well."

**The End!**

I know, that it this story is over. Stay tuned to the next story. I'll add it soon. Till next time,

Eevee.


End file.
